In order to run control lines downhole, the art has clamped the lines to outside of the screen shroud, and run an additional screen shroud outside of the multi-pathway tubes. This may be effective but does increase the overall outside dimension of the assembly. As one of skill in the art is all too aware, increasing an outside dimension or reducing an inside dimension are to be avoided.